


【DCD/士海】柯尔特使他们平等

by Mrs_Maverick



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Maverick/pseuds/Mrs_Maverick
Summary: 家族惨案后的箱庭海不知道被哪个19士拐走了五年，或许死亡能让他们重逢的西式夏日清凉怪谈。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 7





	【DCD/士海】柯尔特使他们平等

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，又在写腌臜玩意了_(:з」∠)_大眼仔上那个左轮相机梗，但是被我写得好无聊，就结局那part还行。根据照片年份、枪管长度、准星形状、子弹口径，就当做Colt Police Positive来处理了。并不懂枪，只是路过一下的格里芬指挥官。  
> OOC：丁点人味“摄影师”X 丧气中二少年犯；非正常人  
> Warning：非原作设定；宗教梗；为了套梗的年龄操纵；养成；丁点血腥暴力描写；枪支弹药部分当胡扯就行，我就是想玩那个梗嘛呜

“嘒嘒——嘒——嘒嘒——”

明明已经到了傍晚，被炙烤了一日的地面上仍有热气腾起，轻易就将少年眼中余晖尚未褪尽的道路扭曲，但好在还有无尽无休的蝉鸣引导着他向郊外深处走去，虽说远离城市并没有使得气温下降几度。少年手中的白色塑料袋已经被里面流尽汗水的啤酒罐打湿到完全透明的地步，被抱紧的身体令铁皮罐头间的撞击声黏腻得像是在磨刀。

摄影师凭空消失后的第10天，海东大树才后知后觉地意识到这个八月炎热得如同炼狱。5年前，摄影师同样也是凭空出现在他的人生里，只是那时更加年幼的他还冻得瑟瑟发抖。

密集得近乎喧嚣的快门声让蜷缩在浴缸里的海东大树以为是永远姗姗来迟的警察终于赶到了案发现场。他心中仅存的一丝生气——那股几乎要熬干他骨髓与脑浆，将气化后的它们通通吹入肺部的暗火，很快就驱使着他还在战栗的躯壳从那个没有盖的白色棺材中爬了出来，走向那个被染红的漆黑客厅。发软的双腿只会让虚浮的步伐在木制地板上踩出更大的噪音。在木板被踏下去后，伤口一样的缝隙再度裂开，还未完全干枯的红色细流缓慢地顺着裂隙爬向他的脚边。

他与那座不再喷洒滚烫岩浆、因休眠步入冷却的肉山血脉相连。在模糊的视界彻底液化滴落前，他越过山丘的视线看到的却只是一个举着相机的男人。

嚣张过头的品红、麻烦过时的双反。摄影师凝视着镜头的专注神情与不断按下快门的焦躁手指微妙地空气中的腥甜与骚臭割裂开来。他没有分给生还者多余的眼神，但那些被他所注视着的、海东大树不愿称为污秽物的东西也没能沾染上他。

所幸的是，这并不是一个12岁孩子能够注意到的细节，于是海东大树在那仿佛蒙住了他的双眼、令他头昏脑涨的气息中问出了再庸俗不过的问题：“你是什么人？”

摄影师向后退小半步又僵住了的动作或许暗示了他刚刚想要转身去确认背后的什么，但他最终也只是抬起眼望向这里唯一还能称作人的东西。

这倒是让海东大树意识到，方才腰平取景、向下凝视着相机的摄影师并没有什么侵略性不过是他的错觉。

“靠近一点。”

摄影师的声音低得像是客厅里的重力都增加了一倍，男孩连拒绝的念头都湮灭在音波撞击到身体的那一瞬。被迫下坠的空气很冷，加快了脚下血河的凝固，海东大树如履薄冰地走向镜头，随后粘稠的拉丝便拖拽着他灌了铅的腿，害他在迈开步子的时候摔倒。

“呜嗯！”

深渊比想象的浅薄太多，他很快就沉底，迟来的疼痛让海东大树从早就浑浑噩噩的状态中清醒过来，泪腺也恢复机能，但散发着浓烈气味的血泊容不得稀释。他下意识要支撑着自己躲开它们，却似乎再也找不到任何重新站起来的理由，于是他只是翻过身去，至少让自己还能维持呼吸。

海东大树认命地闭上肿胀的双眼，死神的阴影笼罩在他的头顶。他大概明白了先前的吵闹只是自己的幻听，因为现如今落在他脸庞上的快门声音轻柔得让他鼻尖发痒。他想平躺至山崩地裂，直到它们把他埋葬在六英尺的地底。他可以等到海枯石烂，直至九英吋的长钉穿透他的骨与皮。

也许是用未添加香精的硫磺皂洗过的大衣被扔在了男孩颤抖的身上，散发同样气味的丝质手帕则盖住了他的脸，微弱的起伏证明他还活着。他的眼泪打不湿摄影师的手帕，摄影师的手帕擦不净他的眼泪。不过替他抹去血渍的摄影师志不在此，甚至都无意将他与血彻底分离，不然也不至于教导他如何用枪杀人。

这称得上是不入流的体贴，起码摄影师没有让海东大树就地取材，用那把立在山峰的匕首。但海东大树并没有选择适合远距离行凶的狙击步枪，而是偏爱枪管仅有4英吋的Colt Police Positive，也许他更希望摄影师教他用那把匕首杀人。

不过海东大树很少向摄影师提要求。

他再没问过摄影师的身份与名字，同样，也没问过那些被他杀死的人是什么人。深入了解刺杀对象无益于身心健康，更何况他们从来不必精心准备刺杀计划。摄影师拥有着穿越空间的能力，因而刺杀对象无论是身居要塞还是露宿街头，他们总是能当而皇之地突然出现，随手顺走想要的东西再逃之夭夭。5年期间他们杀了足足665人，遍布全球的作案地点、无规律可寻的作案时间和受害者使得警方直到很晚才根据枪膛弹道痕迹把这些匪夷所思的凶杀案并案处理。

无论是哪个国家都选择将这一情况隐瞒下来，只为了不引起民众恐慌。最初的流言被扭曲成怪谈，就像那场每个民族都曾经遭遇过的大洪水最终沦为神话。人们可以把各种天灾人祸归咎于死神的把戏，也可以相信死神用镰刀来收割生命，却无法接受死神的手里拿着一把上个世纪才诞生的柯尔特左轮。

“上帝创造众生，柯尔特使他们平等”终于在南北战争结束近150年后更加贴近了它的字面意思。比起战争，他们毫无疑问地展现了远不止万倍于上帝的仁慈，但海东大树还是觉得摄影师对他过于残忍了。

他不应该在他17岁生日那天扔下他和那把临时改装的左轮。

——你想要见我时，我自然会来找你。

海东大树将塑料袋扔到桌上的动作多少带着些情绪，那个被固定在框架前方的微型相机镜头比摄影师平时望向他的眼神还要无机质。他按着啤酒罐剥开上面粘着的塑料袋，像扯下一条头被贯穿钉死在砧板上的鳝鱼的皮，干燥的木桌上很快就晕开湿淋淋的一片深色。

一、二、三、四。

海东大树把已经不怎么冰的四罐啤酒放在桌的四面，就像是在为一家四口的会谈准备零嘴。他拉开易拉环，被高温与先前碰撞激怒的二氧化碳滚上一层酒精后溢出。

海东大树打开冰箱的冷冻室，取出里头最后一个绿皮罐头坐回桌前用开罐器撬开。装着.38 Special的纸盒把潘多拉的魔盒挤得满满当当，海东大树拎着中央那盒上绑好的带子，打开盒子再拨开牛皮纸，把“贪婪”、“虚伪”、“诽谤”、“嫉妒”、“痛苦”通通扔进愤怒的易拉罐好让它认清现实、冷静下来。

说不清是枪身卡件上的防滑纹理还是海东大树的拇指指纹磨损得更厉害，他打开弹仓的动作远不如往日老练。摄影师告诉过他要避开撞针下的那发，只装填5发子弹，以免误触走火，但如今他只需要一发。海东大树的视线上浮，搓动轮式弹仓，努力不去听那一发“希望”转到了哪，然后像电影里的人物那样甩动手枪，弹仓“咔嗒”一声合上，命运的钟表就此停摆。这种方式很容易损坏弹仓的回转轴与退壳杆，但他已经明白了一个道理——杀人凶器不必过分爱惜，反正上帝看了也会嫌弃，就连那个摄影师最终还是将他遗弃了。

他果断拉下撞锤，随即向右手边那罐啤酒扣动扳机。

除了陌生的快门声，无事发生。

最厚也只有0.5英吋的金属弹壳有什么用？还是说有人指望靠火药来降温？他咽下一口依旧不冰爽的啤酒，感激子弹沉底时底火盖没有变形把底火按在底火台上引爆。然后他咳起嗽来，不知道是因为火药生食更呛人还是因为摄影师从来都只是让他拿未被开瓢的啤酒罐练习射击。

但这样的天气里，酒精远比意志挥发得要快。撞垂再次被拉下，这次他把枪口抵在自己的下颌。

他拉着摄影师的裤脚请求他带他走时，摄影师把他从血泊中拉起，捏着他的下巴，一边擦拭着他的脸，一边告诉他还不到时候。他第一次杀人时也是扣住人的脑袋才开枪，因为那个人晃得像嗑了摇头丸一样厉害。

“Bang！”

他虚张声势地叫了出来，如果相机能从正面拍到他的脸，那洗出来的照片一定相当滑稽。

可摄影师根本没有教过他多余的事情，他们分工明确。海东大树每次都等到摄影师放弃拍照才开枪，体贴得像一位耐心的绅士，然后在摄影师继续工作时吃着死者的食物，乖巧得如同从不挑食的孩子。摄影师只在第一次把他带来这个“安全屋”时犹豫过要不要给他看看自己的作品，其余时候它们都直接在那个暗房里化作了刺鼻呛人的焦臭。

海东大树抽动着鼻子，这个房间现在闻上去和他们没有半点关系，如果下一发射击就能让他看见令人心安的硝烟，那他也不是不能接受，只是他不顺的一生看样子要贯彻到底，左手边淌着冷汗的啤酒罐也完好无损。

他仰起头，试图将易拉罐里的东西一饮而尽，魔盒里的灾难落进他的嘴里，多余的酒精沿着脖子划过他艰难滚动的喉结。全金属被甲弹头还算光滑，只是近1.4英吋的长度本身就难以下咽。

他曾经在一间被腾起的水蒸气所掩埋的浴室里杀过一个浑身通红、不知道呜呜呜地在叫唤着什么的女人。摄影师举着相机，一直拍到滚烫的热水把女人的血液稀释到无色，而他则因为没有找到食物把女人桌上那些瓶瓶罐罐里的片剂、胶囊吞了个干净。

摄影师的手指比.38要粗，海东大树含着枪管这样比较。成年男性的食指与中指撬开他还狭窄的嗓子眼，比胃内容物更先涌出的是他好久不见的眼泪，那大概是摄影师唯一一次触碰到他的嘴唇。他的舌头挤进枪口，或许是摄影师为他改装的时候抹了太多的润滑油，他一点火药的味道都没能尝到。他也曾趁摄影师沉睡如死人时用舌尖描绘过那与刻薄神情不符的饱满嘴唇，依旧没有尝到硫磺之外的味道。

第四次射击还是没能结束游戏，但也终结了无聊的前戏。

答案即将揭晓。他把枪口移向正前方那罐啤酒的时候和第一次被摄影师从身后圈住身体瞄准易拉罐时一样紧张。那股淡淡的硫磺气味伴随着热气从地底升起包裹他开始变冷的身体，湿黏的目光从照门的缺口伸出舔上了半月形的准星，他只想泡在盛满热水的白浴缸里取暖。

他会选择Colt Police Positive，只是因为他想用这把枪制裁一个法律制裁不了的人，可摄影师总跟他说还不到时候，他真的等不到那个时候了，因为他的时候也许马上就要到了。

海东大树在扣下扳机的那一刻多少体会到了那些被他杀死的人的恐惧，但很快，过于熟悉的感觉就裹挟着他连人带椅子地后仰，虚幻的梦境与真实的记忆撞击化为无数气泡，像被他击中过的无数啤酒一样喷涌而出。

“嘒嘒——嘒——嘒嘒——”

无数空空如也的蝉蜕吊在高高在上的枝头风铃一样晃动，但林中深处的嘹亮交响让它们沉默得如同昏睡过去的观众。

“大树，晚饭好了。”

“哥哥——！大树哥哥——！你怎么又躺在地上！再不起来我就喊爸爸揍你了哦！”

海东大树的脸庞被斑驳的树影切割得支离破碎，他看见一只被留下的蝉受困于壳，他向它伸出手，不是为了帮它摆脱过去只是为了不再看到它。放弃意味着什么他与它都清楚，但挣脱则会撕裂它好不容易才羽化出来的翅膀。无法飞行、失去繁衍机会的它最好成为捕食者的腹中之物，这样或许它就能保护另一只蝉，也能更快地回归尘土，还清它向这片树林欠下的债。但海东大树仍旧有些难过，因为他明白，它那些躲在林子里拍着肚皮唱着情歌的同伴在两个月之内也会相继回到黑暗的地底与它长眠，在梦里见证下一个轮回。

而品红色的相机会把那一幕也一同拍下，然后摄影师终于俯身亲吻他，让蛰伏了17年的蝉红着眼睛不再说话。

**Author's Note:**

> *666、硫磺：恶魔  
> *九寸钉钉棺材用的，死人要埋在六英尺下  
> *十七年蝉：北美的一种穴居十七年才能爬树羽化的红眼睛蝉。  
> *“上帝创造众生，柯尔特使他们平等”：指南北战争借方黑人。我都是当“上帝会划分人，但无论高低贵贱，我·柯尔特，把你们全都杀了”来玩梗，又屌又好笑【顺便去掉一堆纸片人角色给我的滤镜，我不分先后的梦中情枪前三是Colt Python、HKG11、Thompson submachinegun


End file.
